


from its mooring

by lyresea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, after all is said and done and events have settled, itty bitty fic, post-imaginary season two finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyresea/pseuds/lyresea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you walk away, eventually you'll need something to walk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from its mooring

**Author's Note:**

> A little inspired by [this post](http://regionsofkindness.tumblr.com/post/118251816536/its-curious-to-me-that-walking-away-is-mays) on tumblr.

May walks away.

May walks away and she carries a heavy bag, but it’s a feather in her hand compared to what is on her shoulders.

May walks away and she finds herself at a familiar door. Heavy wood with a pane of glass to help let in the light.

She barely knocks before the door is opened and a concerned face with furrowed eyebrows and a slight frown appears in the gap.

“Melinda?”

She opens her mouth once. Closes it. Opens it again. Her voice is uneven when she speaks and she can’t bring herself to care.

“I didn’t know where to go.”

His voice is gentle. “Where’s your mom?”

“Out of town.”

Andrew knows what that means.

He looks her down, lingering over the bandages, and then lifts his gaze to meets her eyes. He nods once and the door swings open.

“Come in.”


End file.
